


By the Book

by Zhie



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/pseuds/Zhie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Originally for the OSA 'hundred word smut' challenge. Erestor/OFC</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Book

“You never ravage me,” complained the ellith. “You never kiss me soundly, or cause me to cry out, or, or, anything!” she pouted, and threw the latest romance novel down on Erestor’s desk.

Calmly, Erestor swept the book from his desk, along with all else, and his wife found herself intimately sprawled out where documents, quills, and books once were. “You would prefer my sweet kisses be replaced with nipping and biting,” he asked as his hands roughly shoved her skirt up to her waist, his fingers now seeking out her folds of moist flesh.

“It’s a start,” she purred.


End file.
